


The Show Must Go On

by DrownMeOut (DeimosEquinox)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Queen reference in the title, and funny, this is kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeimosEquinox/pseuds/DrownMeOut
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: http://yourfuckedupotp.tumblr.com/post/99444382190/deliverusfromsburb-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp#notes





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://yourfuckedupotp.tumblr.com/post/99444382190/deliverusfromsburb-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp#notes

Ravus did not know what to do.

He found that was often the situation for him, not knowing. Sure, Niflheim was decent about telling him about required army placement, but their dramatic chancellor often liked to mess with his head, though he wasn't sure whether or not the situation at hand is Ardyn's undoing. 

Aranea lies still under his hands. Her steady breathing calms him, despite the fact that  _he_  should stay calm while she panics. 

After all, she is the one with the gaping hole in her chest.

Ravus kept his right hand on her bosom, his left scrambling for something to slow the bleeding while they waited for the medics to arrive. His shaking refuses to cease.

If only they didn't take so damn long. No one would call over a small wound, so the least they could do is try to hurry. If only...

"Ravus." Aranea whispers. He looks down at her wound for any signs of it worsening.

Blood seeps through his fingers. He unclasps his coat, momentarily taking her hand and placing it on her chest. He sees her fingers flex, pushing on the wound to the best of her ability as he quickly shed the pristine white garment. 

"I am here." He tries to keep his tone level, for her sake. The High Commander peels off his shirt next, moving her hands to push it against the wound. He almost says something else to reassure the captain, then her eyes flutter open, long lashes revealing the emerald green he felt so fond of. They were even blue in certain light. 

"My eyes are up here, asshole."


End file.
